The exodus of a dragon
by Tatterdelimon
Summary: Suppsoing Melchoir was a bit smarter tehn Raven had thought, suppose something happened a litte... differantly
1. Chapter 1

Melchior screamed.

The girl's power was immense! Far greater then he'd given her credit for. He'd seen a lonely, confused girl and had grown complacent, arrogant. And now that 'girl' was forcing back into the book.

But wait, she was using Rorek's old spell, a spell designed to trap his body in the book, his mind was still free…

Feeling Melchior's resistance weaken Raven redoubled her efforts, using every broken promise he'd made her, every false comfort he'd offered to shove that lizard back to where he belonged!

Hello Raven

Instantly Raven pulled back. But it was too late; Melchior gave her already taxed psyche a shove, sending her mind arcing up the circuit of her own power to rest in Melchior's draconic one.

To the rest of the Titans Raven seemed to spasm and weaken whilst the dragon stopped, appearing confused before roaring in rage. This seemed to rouse the equally confused Raven who redoubled her efforts, giving the dragon time for a final "Nooooo!" before the book slammed shut.

Smoking slightly Raven gently sank down t the ground, catching the falling book before dropping to her knees.

Starfire was at her side instantly, concern and fear etched on her face.  
"Are you alright Raven?"

"Yes Starfire I'm fine, in fact I've never felt better." Replied Melchior, flexing her fingers experimentally.

Hello everyone, its been a while non? Seems like forever since I've been able to access this site; first my computer imploded, taking all my work with it, then my modem decided to commit suicide BUT that's not all folks, THEN I managed to get a virus that somehow stopped me using the links on But I'm back and hopefully with a vengeance!  
Special thanks goes to Spritznar whose angry email reminded me that you people are still out there and actually enjoying the stuff I write. Rest assured there's a whole slew of updates coming.  
In order of priority are:  
Titans lost Bad blood rising Amber eyes azure intentions.  
As a thank you to anyone still waiting for me I am now taking requests. 


	2. Chapter 2

So this was it? This moth-eaten scrap of literature had been the prison of his soul for over a thousand years? Melchior didn't know what was worse, his defeat or the blasted state of his prison.

Melchior flicked the book open, a cheery grin plastered over his new face.  
"Hello Raven."

""YOU FUCKING-" Raven's undoubtedly foul-mouthed tirade was cut short by Melchior's closing of the book, a satisfied smirk playing across his features.

It was hard for the ecstatic dragon to prevent himself for roaring with delight; he was free! Free for the first time in over a thousand years.  
He could feel the power singing in his borrowed veins, he had known the girl to be a prodigy but this! So his new body was less then…ideal but so what? Sometimes sacrifices must be made 'Besides' he mused, looking at Raven- no his new reflection in Raven's mirror and cupping one of his delightfully full breasts. 'Things could be worse'

A cursory search of Raven's rather dilapidated room revealed that the girl's store of reagents had not been badly damaged during his little 'excursion'. That was good; he would need all the magic he could get his claw-hands on.

"Raven! Breakfast!"

However, first things first. Thought Melchior as he drifted from the room.

"Hungry darkgirl?" asked Cyborg tentatively as he watched the usually dour girl scarf down her 8th waffle, moaning contentedly all the while.

"Cyborg, you are the GOD of waffles!" she replied, giving him a peck on the check as she brushed past him on her way to the sink, lighting the cybernetic teens face up like a torch.

"Well okay!"

"What's brought this on?" asked a baffled Robin from the couch.

"Just realised how wonderful it is to be alive."

Melchior's reaction to Cyborg's cooking can be easily explained; 1: a human's tongue is rather more sensitive to taste then a dragons, this coupled with Melchior's not having eaten anything for longer then most peoples life-spans has rather overwhelmed him.  
2: Cyborg was a damned fine cook.

"mmm"

Back in the refuge that was Raven's room Melchior flopped down on Raven's bed clutching her bloated stomach and feeling rather terrible. It had to be the new body; a dragon of his calibre could not have let mere eating overwhelm him. Such a thing was ludicrous; he'd merely underestimated the girl's miniscule stomach capacity.  
Needing some entertainment, he flipped the book open with a flicker of will, eliciting another uncomfortable shift in his overloaded stomach.

"Are we ready to be civil yet?"

As he spoke the book flicked through its pages to reveal the same pair of black and white eyes she'd used for so long and a cultured, English tone he barely remembered as his own issued from it.  
"You stole my body!"

Grimacing slightly as the movement pressured her stomach Melchior rolled over before replying.

"Borrowed. And gave you my own in the process, which in my humble opinion is rather superior."

"Cut the ego, what are you doing?"

Did I really sound like that? Thought Melchior idly, it was somewhat akin to being berated by a librarian.

"Doing? My dear Raven I am living. Walking, talking eating breathing! All that was denied to me for so long I can experience at last. All thanks to you."

Eating was something he was doing in abundance if her straining leotard was any indication. Noted Raven in disgust

"What about me? You can't just-"

"I'm afraid that you have no say in what I can and can't do. As for you I suppose that you will remain in that book until some other enterprising young mage happens along, but I am not a cruel man…especially under present circumstances." Replied Melchior with a languid stretch. "I will grant you the same freedoms that were granted me; immortality, a paper body, and all the reading material you could ever want…I personally suggest the travel section." And with that he shut the book with a sharp SNAP!

Well its different, thats about all I can say about it 


End file.
